Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of sporting events. More particularly, it relates to a device that is used by one game official to confirm a foul or other action, to another official, having taken place on the playing field. This allows the game official to stop play until the foul or other action has been dealt with pursuant to the rules of the game.